makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Angry Video Game Nerd (MYM1)
The Angry Video Game Nerd http://tbn0.google.com/images?q=tbn...images/LenerdnervsurNintendo_143A3/ASSSS1.jpg This is a movelist/description of the Angry Video Game Nerd, the angriest gamer there is. If you don't know this guy, I can't do him justice, but you may want to consider watching one of his videos, because they're hilarious. A list of his videos, with a couple missing. Lots of profanity. http://www.screwattack.com/AngryNerdMain.html The Foulest, most perverse, angriest guy known to game-kind storms into brawl to take bad videogame characters by the throat, ending their lives as efficiently as he has some of the older games. Poorly thought out ideas and sub-par gameplay, beware, for he's come prepared, with Power Glove and Zapper! STATS: Power: 4 The Nerd may not be amazingly strong physically, but his wrath makes up for that. Speed: 2 He's a Nerd. He's not the fastest of guys, but he can run when he really needs to. Weight: 3 He's average weight, and falls only a little faster than Mario. Traction: 4 He has good shoes, oddly enough. However, it isn't anything really special, and ice will still cause him to slip around. Size: 3.5 He's around Link's height. The Nerd stands perfectly still in combat, a tribute to the times when characters didn't move from the 8-bit era. He stands perfectly straight, and is walk is merely a straight walk, the leg movements slightly choppy. His dash reduces his height very little, and his legs get reasonably far apart at the apex. As far as dashes go, it lands between Mario and Links, probably just a hair faster than Samus. His run is much more fluent than his walk. His jumps are roughly average, but he does next to no flips, maximum of one each jump. He doesn't appear at home in the air, his stance less confident appearing than the one on the ground. His duck cuts his height by about half. He crouches on one knee. GROUND MOVES Standard Combo: He quick, weak jab. Not much range, although for an A attack it is decent. There is no second hit, but the lag both on the start-up and after-delay is minimal. He says D amn while using this tech. Forward tilt: He uses Simon's Whip, sending it out quickly before taking it back in. This attack is extremely quick, and has good range, but very little damage and knockback, not enough to make a fan-like effect. Primarily used for a tactic to stop other people from charging in. The Whip is brown normally, but there's a 5% chance it'll be a flame whip, which is the same speed, but much more damage and knockback, although not enough to be a cool move. He gives a cry of frustration when he uses this tech. Down tilt: His uses the silver surfer board to jab at his enemies feet. Decent Damage and knockback, but has a second worth of delay after using it where he's vulnerable. Up tilt: He raises his hand slightly and a ghost from ghost busters flies out directly above him for a second. This attack's hitbox is very large, covering his entire upper body for a couple seconds while the ghost appears. However, the ghost does very little damage, unless timed so that they are beneath him while the ghost goes up. In this case it launches them in the air at the end of the attack, and they take weak damage during it. However, the Nerd's lower half is completely vulnerable during the attack. It can be guard canceled half-way through, reducing vulnerability. The trade-off is that if someone is caught in the attack while you do this, they are simply let go. During the full attack, he says: "They might as well have just called it Boo! Haunter house." Forward Smash: Rolling Rock bottle. This is a very fast smash attack, with little start up lag. There's one frame that appears before the charge, and one that appears before the actual attack, meaning this can be a quick smash. He pulls back a Rolling Rock Bottle, and at the charge, lets go. This does a decent damage, although a little sub-par for a Smash, and knocks them into the air, but not far back. Generally considered good for combos. If it is charged for more than a six seconds, Nerd yells @#$%! and has a little wind-up for his swing, which does much more damage and knockback than normal, and is an excellent kill move. Down Smash: He pulls out either Bugs Bunny or Roger Rabbit by the ears, and swings them around on the floor similar to Mario's Forward Throw. At the end of it he doesn't throw them, however, they just disappear. There is a difference between Roger Rabbit and Bugs Bunny. Bugs does more damage, but Roger has more range. He yells the name of whatever character he used. Up Smash: He clenches his fist, and shoots the power glove up when released. It lacks a great amount of range, but does good damage. It also has a bit of delay before he puts his fist down, but during this delay his fist is still a hitbox that does a tiny amount of electric damage and knockback. Dash Attack: His pulls out a ghostbusting vacuum, which gives the attack good range, and a large hitbox directly in front of him, but once the attack is down, there is a two second lag, which can be fatal. Pro AVGN players avoid this attack. AIR MOVES Neutral Aerial: Text block. The Nerd freezes in place for a second, while a text block surrounds him, saying something from Castlevania 2, Simon's Quest. It lasts two and a half seconds, and is not cancelable. It does good damage if the person is in the box while it appears but no knockback(one frame) and mediocre damage but a ton of knockback if they hit it after it appears, from the outside. IF someone hits him during this attack it does damage, but the actual attack bestows super armor. Up Aerial: 32X Add on. He holds a 32X for the Sega Genesis up above him, while saying 'another #$^*ing power adapter!' Does stun if it hits, with moderate damage and knockback. It has a disjointed hitbox from the Nerd, and goes out and in quickly as well. All in all, a quick attack for comboing. Forward Aerial: He swings the massive Atari 5200 straight down. This is a meteor spike if hit in the right location, at the center of gravity for the 5200. The rest is just mediocre damage and knockback. Also, the lag after the attack is longer than most aerials, and it takes him a couple seconds to right himself. However, this attack is insanely powerful if it hits, on par with the knee. Back Aerial: Nintendo Power! He pulls an issue of Nintendo power and hits the person behind him at fan-speed. This can be repeated as quickly as the fan can, and shares the same basic attributes, except due to the fact it is in mid-air, it is difficult to use it as one normally would the fan. It is a favourite of edge-guarders who dislike the 5200. Down Aerial: ***! He goes down butt first. This attack speeds his decent, forces him in a much more linear direction, nearly straight down, and has no range. However, if they get hit by it, they take quite a bit of damage, and are poisoned, similar to the effect the Lip Stick gives. GRABS He can uses a NES controller like a hookshot, and uses them to grab. This is different from the /\B he uses, as it actually leads to him grabbing and throwing them. Once he gets them with the controller he reels them in quickly, and grabs them by the neck with his power glove. His attack during this is shooting them with the Zapper. Forward Throw: He grabs their head, and shoots them through the stomach with the Zapper, sending them flying away. Decent damage, and a reliable throw, especially near an edge if facing the right way. Up Throw: He throws them somewhat, catching their leg in the air, and spinning, hitting them against the ground twice before shooting them straight into the air with the Zapper. Back Throw: He drops them behind him, and tries to take a dump while their head is right there. This is one, single decent hit with low knockback and damage, but has the same effect as his down aerial. Down Throw: He holds them to the ground, less than an inch away, and then his power glove goes berzerk, vibrating madly doing a lot of hits for 1 damage each before just dropping them. This attack's length is based on two things - how fast you can hit A, and how fast they can escape grabs. They can speed it up, while you slow it down. It automatically ends after they've taken 30 damage, however, and The Nerd takes some as well due to the electricity. SPECIAL MOVES Neutral Special: Lightgun. This attack is a simple shot, which can be aimed by holding B and moving the joystick. It gains some power when charged, but not very much in comparison to other charged attacks. However, he can shoot from straight up to a 70 degree angle, meaning it is good for keeping people at bay, annoying them. It has slow charge time. In midair he shoots it in whatever direction you happen to be pressing, and it cannot be charged. Side Special: He Shouts a loud, obnoxious swearword that does damage but no knockback to all within a small radius of him. This attack has a second of delay and start up, but is good to punish people with attacks like that of their own, as it does a fair bit of damage quickly. Up Special: He throws a NES controller in the air, which goes in a wide arc, while he keeps the chord. If it grabs a ledge or person, it wraps around them and he jumps next to them. This attack does little damage to the person, and also pulls them into the Nerd's direction. They can still move about freely during this period, but the Nerd can speed or slow his approach by using A and B, A making him get there in an instant, and B stopping him. This can lead to a mindgame of it's own, because the Nerd can use aerial attacks after using this. Down Special: He pulls out a game he's reviewed, and can throw it as an item, each one doing different damage and a special effect. Friday the 13 does no damage, but good knockback. Silver Surfer flies in a perfectly straight line, and never falls, but does little damage and knockback. Top Gun explodes. Bart Simpson Games do poison damage, Ghostbusters hit them in the opposite direction of whatever way they were supposed to go normally, and the rarest and most fiendish one of all, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde do no knockback, but 50 damage. It is extremely rare, however. Taunts: 1 Turns to the screen, and pretends to shoot as his fingers on the power glove until only the middle finger remains. 2 He looks directly at the screen and says 'You and your friends are Dead. Game Over. ' 3 Takes out a Roland Rock and takes a drink. Entrance: The tangled mess of wires as big as bowser burst into pieces, as the Nerd emerges from the ooze, a stream of swearwords emerging from his mouth as the wires fall to the side and he stands up, prepared for another battle! Alt. Costumes: Normal Nerd: He wears a white, short-sleeved dress shirt, has brown hair with normal glasses, and brown pants. 'Emo' Nerd: He wears a black short-sleeved dress shirt, has black hair with thick glasses, is much paler than usual, and has black dress pants. 'Sega' Nerd: He wears a blue, short-sleeved dress shirt with white arms, has blond-ish hair, and normal glasses. Has black pants. 'Nintendo' Nerd: He wears a red, short-sleeved dress shirt with white arms, has brown hair with normal glasses, and gray pants. 'Legend of Zelda' Nerd: He wears an emerald green short-sleeved dress shirt, with dark-green pants. His hair is slightly lighter. 'Mario' Nerd: He wears a red short-sleeved dress shirt, and blue pants. He has slightly darker hair with this one. FINAL SMASH: TOP GUN This cruel technique summons a word box at the bottom of the screen. If anyone besides the Nerd touches this, they take good damage. The Nerd can stand on it as he wishes. In the box, commands appear. All other characters must comply with this, and every frame they don't they take 3% damage. The command changes every second, and they can do whatever else they want so long as they did the command once. This lasts for 10 seconds before disappearing, and the commands are random. The AV Nerd is free to do whatever he wants during this period. The possible commands are: Up! Down! Left! Right! A! B! Taunt! Shield! Up, down left and right can be dealt with the C-Stick, Joystick, or D-pad. Item Moves: While the Angry Videogame Nerd holds a baseball bat, beam-sword, or anything of the sort, his movelist changes slightly. Below are all the changes. Standard Combo: He swings in a small arc relatively close to him. It doesn't do much damage or potential knockback, nor does it have range. It is faster than his normal A, however, although it has worse delay after the attack. Forward Smash: He charges by holding the Rolling Rock Bottle as usual, but when it hits, they stay where they are, and he brings the other weapon up to send them straight in the air doing moderate damage. The second hit only sends them flying if they're hit by the first attack, otherwise it does weak damage and knockback. It has a slower start-up time than his original smash. Dash Attack: He swings vertically, with an attack that, although slow both starting and ending, has impressive range and disjointed hit-box, making it a useful attack when you get an item. It also does fairly good damage, and is unusually good for a dash attack with a weapon. Stage: Castlevania 2, Simon's Quest http://sydlexia.com/imagesandstuff/nes100/castlevania2.png This? What is this? This is a screen shot from the very first videogame The Angry Video Game Nerd ever reviewed, Castlevania 2. In many ways, it was the grounds where he learned how to be an Angry Video Game Nerd. He returns there now to kick the *** of anyone who dares challenge him! This is a medium sized walk-off level. The wall at the top right corner of the screen is not there, and that platform is raised, as well as the ones which the stairs go to, although not very much. The stairs themselves are just decoration. During the level, Simon Belmont occasionally appears on the right hand side underneath the platform, on the raised ledge. He throws knives, axes, and occasionally just uses a flaming whip. He cannot be destroyed, and stays for 15-20 seconds before retreating back off stage. Sound: The choice for his music is clear: The AVGN theme that plays at the start of most of his episodes. However, it isn't exactly conductive to battling on it's own. However, the Spiderman episode has a good instrumental version. Therefor, his Brawl music is simple: that style of the complete version, viewable in Sega CD, with the lyrics there, but reduced to increase the guitar, and a slight increase in the tempo to make the perfect music to fight to!